Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 10 = 5(x - 3)$
Answer: Distribute the $5$ in the $5(x - 3)$ term on the right. $y - 10 = {5x - 15}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $10$ to both sides. $y = 5x - 15 + 10$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 5x - 5$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $5$ and a y-intercept of $-5$.